Gaijin
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Ce soir, Tokyo pleure et accompagne dans son désespoir l'un de ses enfants égarés. Ficclet Kida/Mikado.


**Gaijin**

Et c'est ainsi, la mort dans l'âme, contrainte et forcée, que je me retrouve sur le fandom DRRR!! Parce que oui, je vénère cet animé et je suis actuellement en manque mais je me voyais mal ajouter mon grain de sel à la perfection. Pourtant, c'est chose faite. C'est encore une certaine Sednareinedeseaux qui me fait faire des bêtises.

Tout ça pour dire : « Coucou les gens ! Et bienvenue dans mon petit monde ! »

Genre : Indéterminé. On va dire déprimant au début, survolté au milieu et fluffy à mort sur la fin.

Couples : Kida/Mikado (mais si j'choppe Kida, j'le viole, pas moyen), mentions de Kida/Saki et de Mikado/Anri (mais là j'y peux rien, pour les deux c'est du canon, donc bon) et vague début de commencement de sous-entendu sur un éventuel Shizaya (mais Shizaya is love, évidemment).

Avertissements : Eux… pensées dépressives ? Non, il est juste fortement conseillé d'avoir vu tous les épisodes parus de l'animé. Et éventuellement de s'être comme moi connement spoilé en se renseignant sur les romans. J'ai laissé échappé quelques infos tangentes mais rien dont on ne se doute pas déjà fortement, donc ça devrait aller.

Pour les non-japonisants, le titre signifie « étranger » ou plus littéralement « personne de l'extérieur ». Plutôt dans le sens « qui vient d'un autre pays » mais on va faire comme si on avait rien vu, hein.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !

**oOo**

_« On the city's skin they move on massLike a rash on the back of a manky catNow in I go like a foolI can't resist dipping in the pool. »_

_The Servant, Cells_

Ce n'est qu'en apercevant un réverbère s'allumer en contrebas qu'il réalise que la nuit s'apprête à tomber. Il secoue la tête d'un geste vif, faisant voleter ses courts cheveux blonds. Sa nuque rigide proteste et il n'a même plus la force de retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir depuis combien de temps il se tient là, accoudé à cette barrière, les yeux dans le vague et perdu dans ses pensées. Des heures, sans doute. Il a choisi l'un des coins les plus reculés et sombres d'Ikebukuro pour sa retraite hebdomadaire. Un pont oublié, surplombant une voie ferrée laissée à l'abandon. Pour le moment. C'est ainsi que la ville fonctionne : elle abhorre l'inutile, elle l'avale et le transforme.

Il a besoin de ces moments-là, ceux où personne ne vient le déranger, ceux où il peut enfin laisser son sourire se faner, laisser la fatigue décolorer son visage juvénile. Son corps est épuisé de toute cette agitation, lassé de toutes ces nuits où il ne parvient plus à trouver le sommeil. Il adore cette ville, l'a adorée depuis l'instant où il a posé le pied hors de la station de métro bondée ; un pas qui allait marquer le début de sa nouvelle vie. Il adore cette ville mais aujourd'hui l'air vicié par la pollution laisse dans sa bouche un goût plus amer qu'à l'accoutumée. Il étouffe et les ruelles pleines d'ombres qu'il aimait tant découvrir sont devenues menaçantes. L'atmosphère, oppressante. Quelque chose se prépare et il ne peut plus se targuer d'avoir gardé les contacts qui faisaient sa fierté, autrefois. L'idée l'a effleuré, cependant. Replonger. Ses anciens officiers se font un plaisir de gratter sur une blessure déjà rouverte et qui, à dire vrai, n'a jamais cicatrisé. Eux aussi ont senti cette odeur anormale de terreur et de haine. Alors il y pense, sérieusement, et ensuite il pense à Saki et à son lit d'hôpital et la tentation s'envole aussi brusquement qu'elle est arrivée. Il ne peut pas, il se l'est promis. Plus de conneries. C'est-ce qu'il se dit mais à présent il a de nouvelles personnes à protéger et il n'est pas sûr que ce raisonnement tiendra encore longtemps. S'il arrivait malheur à Mikado ou à Anri, il sait qu'il irait directement voir cette antique voie ferrée d'un peu plus près. De _beaucoup_ trop près.

Ses coudes glissent petit à petit et ses bras s'écartent complètement alors que son front se pose sur le rebord lisse de la barrière. La morsure glacée du métal envoie un éclair de souffrance à l'arrière de son crâne mais le réveille assez pour qu'il se moque de son propre désespoir. Rien ne s'est encore produit. Le Découpeur est une toute autre histoire dans laquelle il n'a aucune envie de tremper. La fébrilité ambiante n'est peut-être qu'une pure invention de son esprit à bout. Il faut juste qu'il dorme un peu et tout ça disparaîtra.

« Alors, Kida-kun, » dit soudain une voix chantante à sa gauche. « on a un petit coup de mou? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Orihara? Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous galant avec une jeune fille en haut d'un immeuble, ce soir ? » demande-t-il sans bouger pour autant. Il ne veut pas le voir. Il lui en veut à lui plus qu'à tous les autres. Lui, le marionnettiste. Celui qui, perché sur son piédestal, prend le reste de l'humanité pour ses pantins de bois.

« Mais c'est qu'il est de mauvais poil, en plus, » raille Izaya avec un léger sourire. « Pour ce qui est des rendez-vous, à mon grand regret, mon emploi du temps chargé ne me permet pas d'en organiser tous les soirs. Tu devrais savoir de quoi je parle, monsieur le bourreau des cœurs. »

« Commence pas, » grogne Kida. « Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, va jouer ailleurs. »

« Je voudrais bien mais Shizu-chan est parti à Nagoya avec Tanaka. Je m'ennuie, » se plaint le brun, accompagnant ses paroles d'un faux soupir ennuyé.

« Tu ne peux plus te passer te lui, dis-moi. Bientôt, les gens finiront par vous appeler Shizaya. »

Izaya fait claquer sa langue avec dédain et Kida ne sait pas comment interpréter le silence qui suit et se prolonge. Aurait-il touché une corde sensible ? Face à l'informateur, il ne fallait jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il était facilement capable d'endormir la vigilance de quiconque pour ensuite lui tirer dans le dos. D'ailleurs, il en avait fait son métier.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » finit-il par demander.

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Il va falloir être plus précis, Kida-kun. »

« Je déteste dire ça mais avec une intelligence comme la tienne, à l'heure qui l'est, tu pourrais être à la tête d'une multinationale, si tu le voulais vraiment. Et pourtant tu te contentes d'un boulot plus ou moins pourri et tu reviens toujours traîner dans ce quartier tout aussi pourri. Alors je le répète : pourquoi tu fais ça? »

« Tu sais pourquoi, » répond Izaya avec un petit rire mesquin.

« Ikebukuro, l'arche de Noé des monstres et des tarés, » dit Kida, gloussant lui-même, après s'être relevé. « C'est chez nous. »

« Tu as une haute opinion de nous à ce que je vois, Kida-kun, » déclare le brun d'un ton léger.

Mais il ne dément pas. Kida sait très bien qu'il ne le fera jamais, car c'est la triste vérité. Même si Orihara travaille maintenant à Shinjuku, Ikebukuro reste sa maison, le seul endroit où il peut encore se sentir chez lui. N'importe où ailleurs, il serait mis à l'écart et montré du doigt. Ici, il n'est qu'un désaxé parmi les désaxés. Ici, on trouve toujours plus bizarre que soi et il s'adonne donc à ses pratiques funestes en toute impunité. La foule désordonnée qui se presse dans les boulevards a d'autres chats à fouetter. La police a perdu le contrôle -l'a-t-elle jamais gagné? Les gangs sont déjà à ses pieds.

Il pourrait expédier ça lui-même. Sortir en douceur la minuscule lame qu'il garde dans la poche de son jean et l'enfoncer dans la chair tendre du cou d'Izaya avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Il a appris où frapper pour tuer en quelques minutes. Cependant, il ne doit pas négliger l'adresse de l'autre : ses innombrables combats contre Heiwajima l'ont rendu leste et rapide et son habileté au couteau n'a quasiment pas d'égale. S'il ne l'a pas du premier coup, il est foutu. Il ne se sent pas de risquer sa vie ce soir et cet enfoiré de sociopathe est une des seules personnes à rendre encore visite à Saki. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, pour peu qu'elle lui ait pardonné la première fois, ce dont il doute, honnêtement.

Chassant de son esprit ce projet stupide, il s'étire longuement, faisant rouler ses lourdes épaules. Le mouvement lui apporte une nouvelle grimace mais il survivra. Quand il se retourne enfin, Izaya n'est plus là. Dieu seul sait comment, il a compris le message et l'a laissé tranquille. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, cela va sans dire.

Loin d'être satisfait de sa petite escapade, il décide pourtant de prendre la direction de son appartement. Vide. Ses parents sont partis depuis longtemps à Los Angeles, l'abandonnant à son sort et ne semblent pas vouloir revenir de sitôt. Il apprécie la liberté que lui confère leur absence mais, malgré les apparences, il n'a que quinze ans et parfois cette solitude lui pèse. Au lycée, il s'applique en anglais plus que dans toutes les autres matières et nourrit l'espoir secret d'être un jour capable de les rejoindre. Un joli rêve, sans doute. Quelque part, il est déjà conscient qu'il ne quittera pas 'Bukuro autrement que les pieds devant. Comme tant d'autres avant lui. Et autant après lui.

Il soupire, fourre ses mains dans ses poches et shoote impatiemment dans le cadavre d'une cannette de Nodogoshi. Il en a plus que marre de ces pensées morbides, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ca ne va pas. Des ombres bougent autour de lui. Sûrement des chiens faméliques à la recherche des quelques restes. L'écho d'un raclement sur une bouche d'égout. Un coup sourd contre une benne à ordure. Il accélère le pas. Est-ce le scintillement de l'acier qui vient de percer l'obscurité? Peut-être qu'Orihara l'a suivi et s'amuse à lui faire peur. Un autre coup, plus fort. Il sursaute et reprend sa marche. Il ne lui donnera pas ce plaisir, oh non. Il s'est trop monté le chou avec cette histoire de Découpeur. Il n'a aucune raison de se faire attaquer. Absolument aucune.

Néanmoins, ses muscles crispés se détendent lorsqu'il débouche sur le parc Hinodecho. L'endroit est peu engageant et mal fréquenté mais les néons quasi-aveuglants du Sunshine droit devant lui parviennent à le rassurer. Pourtant, alors qu'il se croit tiré d'affaire, il aperçoit une bande de jeunes hommes agglutinés autour de l'un des bancs. Une alarme se déclenche quelque part dans sa tête. Jaune. Ce sont des Jaunes. Il reconnaît certains visages, ce qui est assurément mauvais, car ils pourront le reconnaître aussi. Il ne veut pas leur faire face maintenant. Pas le courage. Alors il baisse les yeux et s'enfuit en courant. Comme un lâche. Le pire, c'est qu'il l'assume complètement.

Il s'enfonce à nouveau dans les ruelles, cherchant à éviter l'affluence des touristes venus en masse pour visiter le gigantesque aquarium. Un autre jour, il ne se serait pas donné cette peine. Un autre jour, il se serait improvisé guide touristique pour de belles étrangères et les aurait invitées à prendre un café au Sakura. Pas ce soir. Ce soir il veut juste rentrer chez lui, se rassasier d'un bentô industriel, prendre un des somnifères oubliés par sa mère et se recroqueviller sur son futon.

Il ne court plus mais sent qu'il devrait continuer. C'est la première fois qu'il a cette impression. Un parfum omniprésent de danger et d'inconnu. C'est alors qu'il comprend : la ville le rejette et le son mat de ses pas sur l'asphalte résonne entre les immeubles froids comme une menace. Sa propre ville refuse son existence et le prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas : un étranger. Il perçoit la colère qui vient de ses entrailles et doit s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas chanceler. Son blazer bleu clair est instantanément trempé. L'air est humide. Le béton suinte. Tokyo pleure.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? » grogne-t-il entre ses dents. Il ne veut pas s'avouer qu'il est terrifié.

Soudain, il entend au loin le hennissement étouffé du bolide de la motarde sans tête. Il le prend comme un signe et fonce dans sa direction, dégommant des poubelles et peut-être un rat ou deux. Un camé aux yeux injectés de sang tente de le retenir par le bras mais il esquive avec souplesse, imperméable à ses hurlements de rage. Il est concentré sur son objectif. Le simple fait de la voir fera s'évanouir la peur. Elle, l'ancienne légende urbaine, l'âme d'Ikebukuro. Si elle est toujours là, il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre. Il faut qu'il la trouve.

Il est tellement concentré qu'il ne prend pas le temps de ralentir en pénétrant sur le boulevard. Il ne peut donc pas éviter la personne qui arrive sur sa droite. La collision est si violente qu'il croit fusionner avec cet autre corps. Cela ne dure qu'un instant mais ça lui fait un bien fou. Il lâche un cri inarticulé de frustration quand vient la séparation inéluctable et chaque atome de son être se lamente de la perte de cette chaleur bienvenue. Il ne ressent aucune douleur en heurtant le sol et il se met à fixer pendant de longues secondes, hébété, le liquide rouge qui coule de ses mains écorchées.

« Masaomi ?! » s'écrie une voix.

Le cerveau humain fonctionne d'une façon bien étrange. Un seul geste, un mot de trop ou des circonstances particulières peuvent nous amener à reconsidérer irrémédiablement la relation que l'on entretient avec quelqu'un. De simple connaissance, il devient ami. D'ami cher, il devient amant ou ennemi. Ainsi, lorsque Kida parvient à mettre un nom sur l'intonation familière, il sait qu'il est déjà trop tard. Il se compose à la hâte un sourire idiot. Alors seulement, il consent à lever les yeux et à rencontrer le regard bleuté affolé de son meilleur ami. Sur des millions de possibilités, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur lui. Il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de lui.

« Mikado ! Alors ça pour une surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, vieux? »

L'autre le fixe encore un moment, totalement statufié. On dirait qu'il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il voit et Kida se prend à espérer. Espérer qu'il n'est pas le seul à être tombé de haut. Jusqu'à ce que Mikado secoue la tête avec force et se précipite vers lui.

« Oh non, tu saignes ! » s'exclame-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il se retourne ensuite vivement et attrape un mouchoir dans son sac, avant de revenir éponger le sang avec application. « Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, » répète-t-il inlassablement. « Je suis trop maladroit. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Pardon. »

Le blond le regarde faire avec un petit sourire attendri, se sachant incapable d'interrompre ce flot d'excuses infondées. Après tout, ils se sont rentrés dedans uniquement par sa faute mais son ami ne voudra rien entendre. Cette manie qu'il a de toujours faire passer les autres avant lui-même, Kida la trouvait agaçante, au début. Tellement agaçante qu'il avait fini par le prendre sous son aile, persuadé qu'il était que ce garçon timide et haut comme trois pommes ne survivrait pas deux minutes dans ce monde cruel sans lui. Il avait joué le rôle du mentor, de protecteur contre les grosses brutes de l'école primaire et puis il était parti mais sans le lâcher pour autant. A présent, bien des années plus tard, il découvre que rien n'a vraiment changé, sinon que la manie agaçante s'est transformée en un tic réconfortant, voire adorable.

« Hé Mikado, ça va, t'en fais pas ! C'est rien. _Tout va bien_, » dit-il avec douceur, détachant sciemment les trois derniers mots.

Le brun lâche un dernier « Désolé » contrit et reporte son attention sur le mouchoir ensanglanté qu'il tortille entre ses doigts. Pris de pitié, Kida décide de détourner la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant.

« Au fait, tu m'as pas répondu : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure tardive? »

« Je… » commence Mikado, virant brusquement au rouge brique. « C'est-à-dire que je… Non, tu vas te moquer de moi. »

« Tatata, mon petit Mikado, pas de cachotteries entre nous, » le taquine le blond, amusé, en posant un bras autour de ses épaules. Retenant de justesse un tressaillement, il tente d'ignorer cette chaleur qui le transperce. « Tu sais très bien que j'adore les histoires croustillantes. Allez, ne me fais pas languir, raconte à ton meilleur copain. »

« Eh bien j'avais… j'ai donné rendez-vous à Anri. »

« C'est pas vrai ?! » s'écrie Kida en riant. Il tente encore une fois d'ignorer son cœur qui se serre, en vain. « Tu es enfin devenu un homme ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Où tu l'as emmenée? Vous vous êtes embrassés? Je veux tout savoir. »

En réalité, il ne veut _rien_ savoir. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir cette curiosité malsaine et, surtout, il doit assumer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il n'a fait que dire ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait été dans son état normal. Dans le doute, il préfère choisir la facilité.

« Elle n'est pas venue, » répond l'autre, l'air plus abattu que jamais.

« Oh. »

Et c'est tout. Il ne fait pas dans les courriers du cœur et il comprend que Mikado n'ait aucune envie d'en parler maintenant. Les déceptions amoureuses sont toujours pénibles mais il s'en remettra, avec le temps. En silence, il maudit la vague de soulagement qui le prend par surprise. Il se déteste d'être aussi heureux alors que son ami souffre visiblement. Et puis, même si elle est à plus d'un titre l'une des nombreuses bizarreries d'Ikebukuro, il aime beaucoup Anri lui aussi. Mais l'amour est égoïste et il n'y peut pas grand-chose, de toute façon.

La foule continue de marcher autour d'eux, snobant machinalement ces deux lycéens prostrés sur le sol. Elle peste contre la décence qui l'empêche de les écraser et lui fait perdre un temps précieux. A peine quelques centimètres de détour et, déjà, on assiste à la fin du monde. Kida peut sentir l'énervement monter de la masse des anonymes et un brouhaha de murmures excédés lui vriller le crâne. La peur confuse d'être indésirable revient à la charge et il lutte pour garder ses membres immobiles. S'il s'éloigne de Mikado maintenant, ce sera encore pire.

« Dis, Masaomi… » dit soudain le brun, hésitant. « Est-ce que je peux… dormir chez toi, ce soir ? »

C'est une mauvaise idée. Même une très mauvaise idée, au vu des conditions actuelles. Pourtant, elle lui apparaît comme une délivrance. Son visage se fend d'un gigantesque sourire tout à fait sincère.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Allez, viens. »

Il se relève doucement, massant ses fesses douloureuses avec une grimace exagérée, et tire la langue d'une manière enfantine en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son inquiétude. L'autre lui répond par une moue vexée et Kida lui tend la main en pouffant de rire, charmé malgré lui par son air buté. Mikado tend la main à son tour et le blond, mû par une impulsion soudaine, lui attrape le poignet pour le tirer violemment à sa suite. Il se met à courir plus vite que jamais, jusqu'à ce que les gens se soient plus qu'un brouillard flou laissé dans son sillage. Il les évite de justesse, sans doute qu'eux s'écartent aussi. Un goutte lui percute le front de plein fouet. Une autre se perd au coin de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » hurle Mikado, sans pourtant chercher à l'arrêter.

« Il pleut, on doit se dépêcher ! » s'écrie-t-il en retour, sautant à pieds joints sur l'excuse inespérée.

Laissant le destin faire son œuvre, il lève les yeux vers le ciel et admire la gamme des couleurs qui se fond dans les nuages menaçants. Les lumières crues de la ville décorent leurs collines avec goût et il se surprend lui-même en réalisant qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Mais la pluie s'intensifie et bientôt le ciel joue à cache-cache derrière un toit de parapluie noirs. Sa main trempée glisse sur le poignet de Mikado et leurs doigts s'entrelacent naturellement. Il se retourne vers son ami et lui envoie un sourire éblouissant que l'autre imite avec plus de réserve. Le regard de Kida est soudain accroché par un arc-en-ciel, une fille en manteau bleu, vert, marron, rose, mauve avec une écharpe rouge et un chapeau jaune et il se dit que c'est ainsi que la vie devrait être. Elle tourne sur elle-même, ses bottes en plastique fluo glissant gracieusement sur le trottoir mouillé et sa jolie frimousse accueillant, ravie, l'eau bienfaitrice qui la recouvre avec tendresse. Bêtement joyeux, il dépasse la fée multicolore et distingue droit devant deux garçons d'à peu près leur âge accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils ont l'air perdus. Le plus grand porte une drôle de casquette qui lui bouffe la moitié du visage et son compagnon le couve de son regard vert. Apparemment, ils n'ont rien de particulier mais la sérénité qu'ils dégagent est saisissante et, alors qu'il les effleure, il est envahi par un raz-de-marée de bien être. Il y a des gens comme ça, à 'Bukuro, qu'on remarque plus que les autres, qui détonnent, qui bousculent l'ordinaire. Ceux qu'on craint, ceux avec qui on voudrait se lier d'amitié, ceux dont on tombe amoureux au premier coup d'œil. Il n'est pas de ceux-là mais sourit tout de même au monde, se foutant pas mal de sa mine ténébreuse. Là, tout de suite, main dans la main avec celui qu'il aime, il est content et il le fait savoir. Il est certain d'entendre la ville ronronner de plaisir. Alors il sait. Il est chez lui. Il n'appartient à qu'à elle. Et il ne laissera personne lui affirmer le contraire.

Ils arrivent devant son immeuble beaucoup trop vite à son goût et il stoppe à contrecœur leur course endiablée. Ils tentent de reprendre leur souffle mais, rattrapés par le froid, ils se précipitent à l'intérieur et montent les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'appartement. Kida enfonce d'une main tremblante la clé dans la serrure, ouvre la porte et s'écarte, exécutant une courbette malicieuse, pour laisser entrer Mikado. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir de l'entrée qu'il se rend compte que leurs mains sont toujours jointes. Les deux amis se jaugent durant une bonne minute, gênés et claquant des dents et, subitement, éclatent d'un rire franc devant le ridicule de la situation.

« Tu es complètement fou, » constate le brun après un moment en écrasant une larme qui coule sur sa joue.

« C'est bien vrai, » répond Kida sur le même ton. Puis, avisant la flaque qui s'étend lentement mais sûrement sur le parquet : « Bouge pas, je vais te chercher une serviette. »

Il lâche prise à regret et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain. Parvenu à destination, il pose ses paumes sur le rebord du lavabo et respire un bon coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il est sensé faire, maintenant? Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse : rien. Ce n'est que l'histoire de deux bons potes qui vont passer la soirée à discuter de sujets hautement philosophiques, tels que le sport ou les belles nanas du bahut. Rien de plus. Fort de cette résolution, il retourne d'où il vient avec la serviette promise et une autre lancée négligemment sur sa tête. Il retrouve à la même place un Mikado frigorifié.

« J'en connais un qui va avoir un gros rhume, demain, » dit-il, moqueur.

Il tend la serviette au brun mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il s'approche alors un peu plus près et la passe autour de ses épaules, laissant retomber ses poings serrés aux extrémités sur le torse humide. Son esprit hurle « Danger ! » mais il ne l'écoute plus. Il est bien, là, et Mikado ne le repousse pas. Néanmoins, dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il ébouriffe les cheveux noirs afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Toujours aucun changement. Son ami a juste penché la tête, fixant vaguement le sol trempé. Intrigué, il se baisse et l'observe par en-dessous, cherchant à capter son regard. Son nez entre en contact avec un menton fuyant, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Pourtant, ils ne reculent pas. Le nez de Kida remonte sans se presser, caressant le renflement de sa bouche et finit par rencontrer son homologue, avec lequel il entame une danse de frôlements lascifs. Et ce qui devait arriver… Ils gémissent de concert quand leurs lèvres se touchent. Le jeune blond tire sur la serviette et accentue le baiser avec bonheur. Des bras hésitants s'enroulent autour de son cou.

« On ne devrait pas… » murmure Mikado en se détachant légèrement. Il leur offre une porte de sortie : on arrête là et on oublie.

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, Kida ne se laisse pas avoir. Il ne veut pas de porte de sortie. Il veut s'immerger tout entier dans cette chaleur enivrante. Ses mains se perdent dans le dos de l'autre et s'accrochent au tissu de sa veste et il le plaque contre lui pour l'embrasser avec une force nouvelle. Le brun ouvre la bouche de lui-même et laisse leurs langues se découvrir sans plus de protestations. Le baiser est différent de ceux que partageait Kida avec Saki mais quelle importance? C'est aussi bien. C'est même encore mieux. Il pousse Mikado et l'accole au mur, créant un frottement presque insoutenable.

« Tu es complètement fou, » répète celui-ci, haletant.

« Tu devrais vraiment enlever tout ça ou je te jure que tu vas attraper la crève, » rétorque le blond d'une voix séductrice, sans grand espoir. L'autre est bien trop innocent pour saisir ce genre de sous-entendu.

« Alors je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Mes doigts sont tout engourdis. » Le ton assuré de Mikado contraste grandement avec son visage cramoisi mais cela suffit pour que le cœur de Kida rate un battement. Il ne cessera donc jamais de le surprendre. Quelque chose lui dit qui le petit coquin utilise internet pour d'autres besognes bien moins glorieuses que parler sur les chatrooms et qu'il a puisé dans cette activité une inspiration qui est loin de lui déplaire.

« Oh, dans ce cas, tu as trouvé ton homme. »

Il ne demande pas pour Anri. Cela gâcherait cette ambiante excitante et il pense connaître assez bien Mikado pour savoir que ça ne peut pas être qu'une passade. Ce n'est pas son genre. D'ailleurs, ils n'iront sans doute pas beaucoup plus loin ce soir mais ça lui va comme ça, ils ont le temps. Un jour, il lui racontera peut-être comment il est tombé amoureux de lui en lui rentrant dedans au milieu d'un boulevard. Et l'autre le traitera d'idiot en riant. Mais, pour l'instant, ils s'embrassent encore et leurs blazers s'écrasent en boule sur le bois ciré. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas très envie d'y penser.

Tout autour d'eux, la ville en fête s'émerveille et rayonne de ce nouvel amour qu'elle a elle-même créé. Un touriste allemand égaré près du Sega Center s'étonne de voir tous les néons de l'arcade clignoter soudainement. Une fille au chapeau jaune et un couple de jeunes garçons se mettent à sourire avec bienveillance. Une plantureuse femme sans tête s'écarte juste un peu du torse du médecin sur lequel elle est allongée et écoute le silence. Un certain indic' ricane sournoisement avant de déplacer un Vent du Sud sur son échiquier truqué. Le réveil de la Valkyrie approche.

Rien d'insolite à Ikebukuro, en somme.

**oOo**

Et voilà ! ^^

J'espère sincèrement que vous vous êtes autant amusés à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Parce que franchement, je me suis éclatée xD

Pour le fun, j'ai placé deux autres personnages d'un manga que j'adore au milieu de ce bordel. Un bonbon à qui découvre leur identité. Toi, Sedna, ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de mal à les reconnaître ;)

Enfin, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review.

Je reviendrai peut-être pour un Shizaya, si l'inspi me vient. Rien n'est moins sûr mais on peut toujours rêver.

Alors à un de ces jours :D


End file.
